


Role Reversal

by missfortunesirprize



Series: A Series Of Genderswapping. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfortunesirprize/pseuds/missfortunesirprize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She closed her eyes, drifting off slowly to the movement of his tapping against her back and barely heard his whisper of "I'll always be here when you need me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not my own, sadly, but the scenarios are of my own imagination.

"Rough day?" She slumped against the door and panted for a few seconds, closing her eyes and trying to force the feeling down. Her hands clenched into fists so tightly that her fingernails dug deep into her skin, slicing through the layers and raising dots of blood to the surface. "Breathe with me, Banner." Hands curled around the tops of her shoulders and held on tight as if they were the only keeping her tethered to the ground and she followed the rhythmic sound of the deep breaths coming from in front of her, slowly relaxing and opening her eyes. "There you go." Tony looked her up and down as he let go, taking a few steps back towards the computers and studied her with a worried look in his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head and wiped the blood off on her pants, ignoring the sting at the friction, "No, I don't. But thanks." He didn't say anything, just nodded and turned away, but the tension in his shoulders and the subtle shaking in his hands gave him away more than any words would. She shadowed along behind him as he walked through the room, pressing various things on the many computer screens in the room and crowded up behind him when he stopped, curling his hands around the edge of the metal table and let out a long sigh. She dropped her head to the back of his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his middle, curling around him as much as she possibly could. "There's nothing to worry about, I promise." He slammed his hands down, making the glass beakers shake and threaten to tip over and she flinched, tightening her hand in the fabric of his shirt. "I worry. So just stop pushing me away, okay? Because I'm here." He turned around and looked down at her, wrapping an arm around her and burying his face into her hair, pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "We're okay, right?" He sounded small, and she probably shouldn't have laughed but she did. "Yeah, Tony. More than okay." He curled their fingers together and pulled her away from the desk to the couch in the corner, collapsing onto it and she curled around him again, resting one hand against the reactor in the middle of his chest. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She closed her eyes, drifting off slowly to the movement of his tapping against her back and barely heard his whisper of "I'll always be here when you need me."


End file.
